ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Hero Time
This is the fictional fourth series of Ben 10 that will premiere in August 2012. Episodes Season 1 *'Ultimatrix Upgrade: '''Finally believing that Ben is mature enough to be given the full power of the Ultimatrix, Azmuth upgrades the Ultimatrix to turn all of Ben's aliens into ultimate forms. Ben's yearning of using the Ultimatrix's power comes when Trumbipulor comes to attack Ben. Debuts: Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Swampfire *'Red Love: After a blow to the head, Rojo believes that Ben is destined to be her soulmate and decides to pursue him and eliminate Julie! Debuts: Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Lodestar *'Gone to the Dogs: 'Dr Animo plans to use an ancient artefact to turn the whole world into mutant dogs under his command. Worse, Gwen has already fallen under Animo's power! Debuts: Ultimate Cannonbolt *'The Ben Factor: 'Sevenseven starts hunting down Ben, even when he is wiped out from fighting so many villains, so Gwen and Kevin must work to stop Sevenseven from killing an incredibly tired Ben. Debuts: Ultimate Big Chill *'''Sapped: Darkstar makes a return when he craves for some of Gwen's power, but his attention quickly turns to Grandma Verdona when she comes to visit. Worse, she gets sapped from her power by Darkstar! Debuts: Ultimate Diamondhead *'Wanted; Argit': 'After being lied to by Argit, a government agent sends S.A.C.T. to hunt Argit down. With nowhere else to go to, Argit goes to the team for help. Debuts: Ultimate Jetray *'End of the Line: 'Ragnarok returns from the dead and kidnaps Kevin's mother as revenge! Not wanting his other parent to be killed, Kevin goes out of his way to save his mum. Debuts: None *'Freak-Show: It's Halloween night, and Ghostfreak arrives just in time to strike terror! His plan; get inside the Ultimatrix and possess Ben in his ultimate form! Debuts: Ultimate Ghostfreak *'Night of the Vreedles:' The Vreedle Brothers' cloning machine goes awry and creates man-hunting Vreedle clones! The prime Vreedles go to Ben and his team for help to fight the clones. Debuts: None *'A Servant's Power: 'Psyphon comes back with a new arsenal of technology to take down Ben once and for all. Can Ben be able to fight a hyped-up Psyphon or get mauled by his awesome new might? Debuts: Ultimate Water Hazard Season 2 *'The Promise: 'Hex is determined to get back with Charmcaster who is trapped in Ledgerdomain, so he makes a deal with Addwaitya for her safety: bring the heads of both Ben and Gwen! Debuts: Ultimate Upchuck *'Master of Magic: '''After both Ben and Kevin are taken by Hex, Gwen must venture to Ledgerdomain and save them before Addwaitya gets the chance to execute them! Debuts: Ultimate Echo Echo *'Forever a Hero: 'Enoch gets kicked out of the Forever Knights and asks Ben to help him rejoin. However, the team isn't aware that Enoch is actually doing this in order to kill Ben and get the Ultimatrix! Debuts: None *'Clowns and Frowns Upside Down: 'Ben decides to join a circus to make money, but realises that Zombozo is running it and has taken over Ben's mind to use him to commit crimes! Debuts: Ultimate Wildmutt, Ultimate Terraspin *'Monster King: '''King Viktor makes his return, and wants to move his kingdom to Bellwood using his diplomatic immunity. Ben and the gang must prove he is evil to prevent the town going under his control. Debuts: Ultimate Rath Category:Series